All I Ask of You
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A trip to New York for Nationals brings more surprises then Emma ever would have expected. Wemma Fluff!


_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm here with another story! This idea was concieved and written in less than twenty four hours. It all happened with a post on the glee wemma forum. We started to talk about a wemma wedding in season 2 and then people started to talk about how the season 2 finale should be a wemma proposal in New York. I painted a picture of how it would go down and people responded to it very well. Hence, this fic. I have to thank my new buds on the glee forum for this! This goes out to all of you!

* * *

**_

Will rose from his seat, grinning and clapping furiously. "Great job guys! Really, that was perfect!"

The twelve panting teenagers standing in front of him let out sighs of relief and joy. They all shared a pleased look with one another and gave each other high fives, their laughter filling the air.

Will laughed along with them and then glanced at his watch. "Alright guys, its about a quarter to one and since you guys were so amazing I'm going to give you the rest of the day off."

Gasps filled the air and grins spread across their faces. Cries of "Are you serious?" "Really?" and "We can have the day off?" reached Will's ears and he laughed again, nodding his head.

"Yes guys, I'm serious, you can have the day off. Your performance was flawless, the best I have ever seen you." He smiled proudly at his favorite group of teenagers. "I see how hard you have been working these last few weeks and you deserve a break. So go," He shooed them off with another laugh, "Have fun, explore this wonderful city." His face grew serious for a moment as he pointed at the group. "But I do have some ground rules. There must be at least two of you together at one time. I will not have any of you wondering around New York City by yourselves, we don't need any accidents, especially not right before Nationals." The group nodded in agreement, already looking around for pairs and the groups they'd be spending the day with.

"And rule number two," Will held up two fingers, "I want all of you back here no later than eleven o'clock. Am I clear?"

Twelve heads nodded and there was a chorus of, "Yes sir." "Understood Mr. Schue." "No problem."

Will's face softened and he grinned. "Well then that's it. You're free to go, have a great time!"

Grins and squeals filled the room as they immediately started chatting about what they were going to do. Rachel dragged Finn out of the room already planning their whole day through, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes walked arm in arm out of the room, discussing options, Puck, Matt and Mike already started to rough house as they disappeared out of the room while Tina and Artie held up the rear, Artie sweetly asking Tina what she wanted to do.

The doors to one of the conference rooms that Will had requested for use that morning in their hotel closed behind them and Will let out a chuckle at their obvious excitement.

Will turned around to face the red head sitting behind him with a grin that could light up the Rockefeller Christmas Tree.

"They're fantastic Will." Emma beamed. "I'm positive you're going to blow the rest of the teams out of the water."

"Yeah?" Will asked walking towards her.

"Yeah." She affirmed, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad you think so." He whispered leaning down to kiss his girlfriend of six months.

Emma eagerly responded to his kiss resting her hand on the side of his face lightly.

The two of them had a rocky start at the beginning of the school year. Emma was dating her dentist, Carl, leaving Will heart broken and alone. He promised Emma he'd keep fighting for her and he held true to that promise. He suffered through months of torture of seeing the woman that he loved with another man. Although Will did care for Emma as much more than a friend, for the time being, he knew he wouldn't be getting that but he needed Emma in his life. So he approached Emma one day and said that he wanted to be friends with her. With a little reluctance Emma agreed and they slowly began their friendship.

Right before school started up again in January, Emma arrived at his apartment in tears, explaining that she had just broken up with Carl. Will comforted her while she cried and the two of them ended up talking for hours. They ended the night as a couple.

The next six months brought nothing but joy. They were constantly together at school, they went on dates almost every day after school, anyone who saw them together could see that they were desperately in love with each other.

After about four and a half months of dating they both agreed to move in together in a new apartment, only a few blocks away from Emma's old condo. Their new living arrangements brought them even closer together and there was not a moment in a day that they were not together.

Emma accompanied Will to the Sectionals and Regionals competitions. She was ecstatic when the glee club brought home the first prize trophy for both.

When Will told her that the Nationals competition would be held in New York and Will had asked her to come along, her immediate answer was yes. She wasn't too fond of plane rides and she had heard stories about the dirtiness of New York City streets but nothing would stop her from taking the journey there. She had always wanted to visit The Big Apple and doing it with the man she loved and the kids she worked with was more than she could have asked for.

The night they arrived, all the kids, plus both Will and Emma were exhausted so as soon as they checked in and determined room assignments, they all went to bed. The day after that almost the whole day was spent rehearsing.

Emma giggled as Will broke the kiss to nuzzle her nose with his. She slapped his chest lightly and he chuckled as he pulled away.

Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. "What are we doing today Mr. Schuester?"

He smirked down at her. "Well Miss Pillsbury, I have a surprise for you."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh do you?" She giggled.

Will nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "It's back in the hotel room."

Emma's other eyebrow lifted and she bit her lip. "Will..." She dragged out his name in sing song. "We're in New York City, don't you think we should be enjoying it- outside?"

Will cocked an eyebrow in confusion and then a devilish smirk crossed his lips. "Believe me, Em, we are going to be outside. We will have plenty of opportunities to have a little fun inside later."

Emma blushed beat red and bit her lip again, nodding quietly. About two months ago, Emma and Will had taken the plunge into their physical relationship. It took Emma a little while to get used to it but once she did, it was nearly impossible to keep her away from Will.

Will chuckled and held out his hand towards her. "Come milady, your surprise awaits."

Emma smiled up at him and slipped her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet carefully.

The couple walked hand in hand up towards their hotel room Will occasionally pressing little kisses to the side of her face causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

Will let go of Emma's hand only momentarily to open the door and then he pulled her inside, quickly closing the door behind her.

Emma gasped as Will pushed her up against the wall and attacked her lips with his own. She then lifted her hands to rest at the base of his neck and returned his kiss with just as much fervor.

Will's hands found their way to her waist and he gripped there tightly causing her to squeak against his lips.

His hands began to travel down her thighs over her pink, florally printed sundress. His fingers gripped her knee caps and her legs wobbled as she melted into his arms. His fingers danced up the skin of her thighs and just as his thumb grazed her inner thigh she reluctantly pulled away from his mouth and slapped his hand away.

Will opened his eyes and gave her a kicked puppy dog look. She gave him a stern look in response. "Don't look at me like that, Will. You said that we wouldn't be doing this."

He pouted. "But you're so irresistible, Em."

Emma flushed and tapped his pouted lips with the tip of her finger. "Later William." She pushed at his chest and pushed past him, placing her hands against her flushed cheeks.

"Now you sound like my mother." He muttered under his breath and Emma looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue at him.

He laughed at her and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room. He shuffled through the top drawer and it instantly caught Emma's attention. She took a few steps towards Will, trying to peer over his shoulder to see what he could be getting.

"A ha!" Will exclaimed and pulled out two sheets of paper. Emma walked over to stand beside him and reached out to take the papers from his hands. She scanned over the writing and her eyes widened considerably. Her mouth dropped open and she glanced up at Will, clearly misty eyed. "Will..." She breathed and his grin took over his entire face. "Two tickets to 'Phantom of The Opera' on broadway? Gosh..." she looked down at the tickets and her hand flew to her mouth, removing it a few moments later, "Will, these are orchestra seats, how can you afford that?"

Will smiled and chuckled softly. "I remember you telling me that 'Phantom of The Opera' was one of your favorite musicals and you were dying to see it on broadway. I figured since we were coming to New York I'd save up some money to take you to see it."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, she bit her lip, and with the papers still in her hands she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Will wrapped his arms around her to keep himself steady and he laughed against her lips.

"I love you." She whispered after breaking the kiss.

Will smiled and pecked her lips in response.

Emma let out a breath as she let go of Will and glanced back down at the papers. "This is so wonderful."

"I knew you'd love it." He grinned and she turned to him with a loving look.

"I do. I love it very much." She whispered and with her free hand placed it over her pounding heart.

"Now since it is a wednesday I got tickets to the two o'clock show." Will explained and Emma's eyes drifted to the alarm clock on the nightstand. Her eyes widened and her eyes locked on Will. "We have less than an hour before the show starts."

"Then we should probably get going." He concluded with a smirk.

"Oh gosh." She muttered and looked around frantically. "Uhm, I just have to use, the uh..the bathroom quickly."

"Go ahead, Em." He motioned towards the bathroom and she nodded, quickly shuffling into the bathroom.

When he heard the click of the door closing, he glanced back over at the desk. With a careful glance towards the bathroom he swiftly walked over to the desk and pulled open the top drawer once again.

He shuffled through the drawer and reached into the very back of the drawer, pulling out a small velvet box. He sighed heavily as he stared down at the box and then quickly shoved it into his jeans pocket.

He rubbed his already sweaty hands together and bounced on his heels as he waited for Emma to come out of the bathroom.

Nearly five minutes later Emma emerged from the bathroom. She was glowing with happiness and newly reapplied make up. Will felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. How on Earth did he ever receive such a beautiful woman.

Emma fiddled with her dress, uncomfortable with Will's silent gaze. "Um..is it too much?"

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts and he shook his head. "No, no. Emma its perfect." He walked over to her, pushing a stand of her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful." He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

There were a few things that Emma would never tire of. One of those was Will telling her that she was beautiful. Other than her parents, Will was the only one to ever call her that.

"Are you ready?" Her quiet voice asked.

Will nodded with a smile and moved to stand beside her, linking his arm with hers. Emma beamed up at him and rested her head on his shoulder for a quick moment before they both headed out.

Once they reached the sidewalk outside of the hotel, Will stood on the edge of the sidewalk and looked into the street for any sign of a taxi.

Emma bit her lip and reached out to touch his arm. "Will?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He asked, still distracted.

She swallowed and squeezed his upper arm lightly. "I...don't really feel comfortable taking a taxi." She muttered.

Will turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "The theatre is twenty blocks away Emma."

Her wide brown eyes pleaded with him desperately. "Will, please."

He sighed quietly and nodded stepping back onto the sidewalk. "You don't mind walking?"

Emma shook her head. "I'd much rather walk."

Will nodded again. "You know that I don't know my way around here right?"

Emma slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure we'll be fine Will."

Nearly forty minutes later they arrived in front of The Majestic Theatre, Emma awing at the large poster of the phantom mask hanging above the theatre. "Will, look!" She turned around and found her boyfriend dragging along a half a block away.

She giggled to herself and back tracked, meeting up with him. "Don't you run around our whole neighborhood nearly every day?"

"Yes," He panted, "But for some reason this feels much different."

She giggled and leaned over to press a kiss against his cheek. "Come Will, you can cool off inside." She tugged his hand and he let out a groan.

While they were standing inline waiting to give in their tickets, Will quit complaining and watched in amusement as his girlfriend bounced up and down like a small child. He'd never seen Emma so carefree and happy. He loved that the littlest things could get her so excited.

With every little thing that she did, every look she gave him, every smile she flashed his way, he fell in love with her all over again.

Subtly his hand covered the small bump in his pocket where the box rested safely. His heart pounded at the events later to come. The more and more time he spent with her the more he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the amazing woman standing next to him.

Acting on a sudden impulse he leaned over and pressed his lips to ear, singing softly, _"Anywhere you go let me go too, love me that's all I ask of you." _

A shiver ran up Emma's spine as Will sang lyrics to one of her favorite songs from the show. Her excitement from before was lulled and she slowly turned to meet his eyes.

They shared one of their secret stares and weren't aware of anything else until Will felt a tap on his shoulder. Someone behind him was motioning for him to step up to the usher. Will let out a breath and nudged Emma. Emma pulled the ticket out of her bag and handed them to the usher who scanned them and let them through. After a quick bag check, Emma and Will made their way to their seats.

Emma didn't even try to clean the area around her as she took her seat, which was only five rows away from the stage. She gripped onto Will's hand excitedly and sat that way until the lights dimmed and the curtain rose.

Will paid attention to the woman beside him than he did the play. He watched as she gasped, laughed and cried throughout the whole two and half hours. When the cast came out for bows, Emma was one of the first ones on her feet, clapping and squealing, dabbing at her eyes furiously.

Will rose to his feet and clapped for the actors, even though he had missed more than half of the performance.

As Will and Emma left the theatre, Will smiled upon hearing Emma's sweet voice humming 'Think of Me'. He did nothing but think of her.

"Oh that was wonderful Will!" She twirled on the sidewalk, her dress poofing out as she spun. Will chuckled watching his girlfriend.

"I take it you enjoyed it."

She stopped spinning and grinned at him. "Yes." She practically skipped over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, love." He replied and she grinned brightly at him.

Will glanced at his watch. "Oh we better get going."

"Going?" She questioned. "Where are we going?"

He smirked and tapped her nose. "We are going to dinner."

"Dinner?" She squeaked. "You mean, like, at a restaurant?"

Emma had gotten a lot better about eating someplace other than their apartment because she had gotten used to the restaurants in Lima and the surrounding towns. However, the thought of eating in a big city like New York, didn't set well with her.

"Don't worry Ems." He stepped closer to her and took both of her hands in his. "I did my research, I found the cleanest and nicest restaurant in all of New York City."

Emma felt her heart swell. Words could not describe how much she loved Will Schuester. "You're the best, you know that?"

He debated making a cocky remark but went with something more sweet. "You bring out the best in me, Emma."

Emma didn't think it was possible but she had just fallen more in love with Will. She gave his hands a squeeze and all her fears about eating at a new restaurant faded away. She trusted Will more than she trusted herself and if Will said it was clean, it was clean.

The restaurant, fortunately, was halfway between their hotel and the theatre so it took less time for them to walk there. It was a small restaurant with not many people which instantly gained Emma's attention. The room was dimly lit with candles lining each table and candelabras lined the walls, creating a peaceful atmosphere.

The host approached them and Will gave the man his name. The host led them to a table towards the back and placed two menus on a small table built for two.

Her heart fluttered and once again she found herself falling hopelessly in love with Will Schuester. She had told him on one of their first dates that she preferred sitting in a chair rather than a booth. The germs stuck better to the cushioning. After all those months, he still remembered.

Will, ever the gentlemen, pulled out her seat for her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he pushed her back in towards the table. He walked to the opposite side of the table and took a seat, smiling across the way to Emma.

The server approached them a few minutes after they took a seat and took their drink orders. Will and Emma conversed lightly for hours, talking and laughing as they ate.

After about two hours, and a small debate about who would pay the bill, ("Will, you paid for the tickets, let me pay!" Emma insisted but Will used his charm and as usual Emma cracked and let Will pay for their meal) they left the restaurant and started their walk down the streets of New York.

As they approached the hotel, Will paused in front and Emma looked obviously crestfallen that they're evening would end early. Will chuckled at her expression and kissed her softly. "Don't worry, Em. I just need to grab something from the room. You can wait in the lobby, I'll be back shortly."

Emma's face brightened and she nodded, letting Will lead her into the hotel. Emma took a seat on one of the chairs and Will jogged towards the elevator.

He scanned the key card and pushed open the door, letting it slam close behind him. He rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out a long sleeved navy blue dress shirt.

He quickly changed, making sure the shirt was completely tucked in and running his hands through his curls a few times. He let out a breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

He knew he had wanted this from the moment he'd met Emma Pillsbury, even though at the time he could not admit it. He'd been having doubts in his marriage for a couple years and as soon as Emma walked into his life, he knew he had found his soul mate.

Will dug the box out of his jeans and flipped it open, staring at the simple yet elegant ring. It was perfectly Emma's style and he could not wait to see it on her finger. His heart leapt at the thought, not only because the ring would suit her perfectly but because of what it would represent. Emma would be his, forever.

He smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and snapped the box closed, shoving it into his pocket and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his guitar case off the wall.

Will slung the guitar case over his shoulder and headed out of the room to get down to his soon-to-be-fiance.

His breath caught in his chest when he caught sight of her. She was sitting with her legs crossed, her hands folded on her lap but the light from the just setting sun cast rays of light onto her angelic face.

How he had ever let her go was beyond him. He didn't know what he would have done if Emma never had forgiven him. If Emma never said 'I love you' to him. If Emma never looked at him in that way again. He surely wouldn't have survived.

Sucking in a long breathe to get oxygen to his lungs, he made his way towards Emma, who looked over to him at his approach. She smiled brightly and rose from her seat and it took all that was within him to not kiss her right then and there.

He let out a breath and returned the grin. Emma eyed his guitar curiously and he chuckled lightly. "It's a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're full of surprises today."

Will smirked. _'Oh, Emma. You have no idea.' _"Shall we?" He extended his hand out towards her and she slipped her hand into his, intwining her fingers with his.

They shared a smile as they walked out of the lobby doors into the warm early july air.

After a few pleadings, Will finally got Emma into a taxi. He said that their destination was nearly forty blocks away and there was no way they'd be able to walk that far and it was either a taxi or the subway.

Emma's horrified expression at the mention of the subway gave Will a clue as to her decision. It took a few minutes to call over a taxi and Will, whispering comforting words into Emma's ear, managed to get Emma into the taxi without her wiping the surface down.

Will told the driver their destination but Emma was too distracted to react. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped onto Will's hands, trying to control her breathing.

Will rubbed his thumb against her her hands and continued whispering comforting words in her ear, kissing her cheek and hairline occasionally.

When they arrived at their destination, Will paid the fare and helped Emma out of the cab.

"See?" Will prompted with a small smile. "That wasn't so bad."

Emma opened her eyes and shot him an annoyed look. He offered her a sheepish smile and kissed the tip of her nose. Emma sighed heavily, leaning into Will's side. "I don't like taxi's." She muttered. "It smelled funny in there, Will."

Will pressed a light kiss to the side of her head. "You did wonderfully, Em. I'm so proud of you. Last year you would have flat out refused to get in a taxi."

Emma pouted and squeezed his hand tightly. "We have to do it again don't we?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, we do, later when we want to get home. But I'll help you through it just like I did before."

Emma sighed and nodded quietly. "Okay." She whispered.

Will offered her a small smile and dropped their hands to their sides. Hand in hand and fingers intwined, Will and Emma turned forward.

Emma gasped at what was before her. "Central Park." She whispered.

Will chuckled and looked down at her. "Now isn't this worth the cab ride?"

Emma's face scrunched up. "Almost."

He laughed out loud and kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

A smile broke across Emma's face, the first one since the mention of a cab ride. She pushed herself up on her tippy toes and pressed a soft, sweet and short kiss to his lips.

After the short kiss, the happy couple started their stroll through central park. Unlike their dinner, their conversation was minimal. Will was a man of few words because of his nerves. He hoped that Emma could not feel the blood pounding through his veins.

Emma was silent just because she was enjoying being in the presence of the man she loved. No words needed to be spoken to express how she was feeling. She was content to feel the warmth of his hand in hers, to hear his footsteps on the ground beside her, to hear his breathing, to look sideways and see him there.

It felt like a dream to Emma. Four years ago if someone had told her she'd be strolling through central park in New York City after spending a romantic and wonderful day with her loving boyfriend, William Schuester, she probably would have burst into tears knowing that it would never be a reality.

She still felt like bursting into tears but for a completely different reason. Emma had never been so happy in her entire life. Despite the horrible taxi ride, Emma knew it was one of the most happiest days of her life.

They strolled around central park for a half an hour, enjoying the sights and the beautiful sunset that was setting over the skyline of New York.

Then, as the sky was turning a beautiful shade of orange, Will pulled Emma aside to a nearby bench. The couple sat side by side and Emma grinned as Will pulled out his guitar.

He held it on his lap, his fingers taking position on the strings of the guitar and gave her a loving smile.

His finger started to pick the strings of the guitar in a familiar melody that had Emma's heart soaring. Will's head nodded along with the intro of the song and then slowly looked up to meet Emma's eyes as he started to sing.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you." _

Will's sweet and gentle voice never failed to make her swoon. It was one of those sounds that she could listen to forever and never ever tire of.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be." _He winked at her and she giggled quietly, smiling brightly at him.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you." _

Will's eyes never left hers throughout the whole song. Various passerbyers paused to watch the serenade but quickly hurried on their way when they realized the couple were in a intimate moment.

Emma pushed back tears that were threatening to fall. Will was serenading her during a sunset in Central Park, New York, that's not reason to get emotional.

"_..For I can't help...falling in love...with...you..." _Will finished the song with a final strum of the strings and before Emma could get a word of praise in, he placed the guitar down next to the bench and moved to kneel down in front of her on one knee.

Emma's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest at Will's actions. He couldn't be...could he?

Will swallowed the lump in his throat and took Emma's hand in his. "Emma." He whispered her name and the realization of what was happening hit her like a ton of bricks.

He offered her a tearful, happy smile. "My lovely, beautiful Emma."

Tears instantly pooled in Emma's doe eyes, her hand flying to her mouth as she forgot to breathe for a minute.

"I have loved you since the moment I met you. We've been through so much since your first day at McKinley and even through the bad times, I wouldn't change a thing, because all of it led to this moment." His eyes never leaving hers, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. A lone tear spilled out of Emma's eye and rolled down her cheek.

"I love you more than I could possibly say." Will continued, his voice shaking. "You have made me happier than I ever have been in my entire life. You're the love of my life Emma Pillsbury, you're my soul mate and all the mistakes I have made in the past reminds me of one thing: I can't live without you. I need you in my life, Emma. I want to be with you forever."

He licked his lips and let go of her hand for a brief moment to reach into his pocket to pull out the velvet box. He bit his lip and held it in the palms of his hands. Emma's eyes were glued to the box and a few more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"There is nothing more that I want in this world then to be with you forever." At his words, Emma glanced up from the box and met his eyes. He slowly opened the box, revealing the ring and Emma's eyes snapped down to the box.

An audible gasp passed her lips and her other hand flew to her mouth. Her tears only continued to increase their speed.

"Emma Pillsbury, my love, my life, will you marry me?" When the words escaped his mouth he felt a tremendous amount of relief but his heart was still pounding, waiting for her response.

Emma whimpered against her hands as she continued to stare at the ring. Her eyes then lifted to Will's and her hands dropped to her lap. Her lips trembled, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks, and then she smiled.

"Yes." She whispered and her smile widened as she nodded furiously. "Yes, yes." She repeated and a breathtaking smile spread across Will's face. "Oh God yes!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck, crying openly into his neck.

Will smothered kisses along her cheek, hairline, jaw and neck as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"Emma, Emma, my Emma." Will continued to whisper that into her ear, a few happy tears escaping his own eyes.

After a few minutes of crying into his shoulder, Emma pulled away with a thousand watt grin. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were red and tear stained, her make up had made black trails down her cheeks but she was still the most beautiful thing Will had ever seen. Because she was his, she was finally his.

Before another word or action could take place, Will took the ring out of the box and grabbed Emma's left hand. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and the sight brought on another onslaught of tears.

"Oh Will.." She bit her lip, staring down at the ring, "Will, it's beautiful."

"Just like you." He replied and Emma whipped her gaze up to meet his eyes. Her lips trembled and not even caring that both she and Will were both crying she slammed her lips down onto his in the most passionate kiss they had yet.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Emma muttered against his lips between kisses and Will brought both hands to cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss even further.

Their intense lip lock only broke with the need for oxygen and still they remained as close as they could to each other. Emma was perched on top of Will's lap and their forehead stayed connected, their breaths mixing together in the small space between them.

Emma's fingers were intwined in his curls and Will twisted her ginger locks around his fingers.

Her heart leapt for joy as Will's smooth vocals reached her ears, _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude, say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, _Emma, _that's all I ask of you." _

Emma's soft and quiet voice continued the song, _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." _

Emma lifted her head just so she could meet Will's eyes and their voices came together in a beautiful harmony, _"Share each day with me, each night, each morning." _

Emma stroked the side of his face lightly, _"Say you love me." _

Will covered her hand with hers, looking deep into her eyes. _"You know I do." _

Emma's forehead came to rest on Will's once more and their voices came together again. _"Love me, that's all I ask of you." _The last phrase expressed all the love they felt for each other.

"_Anywhere you go let me go. Love me, that's all I ask of you." _


End file.
